The Wrong Alice
by stmpunklizzie
Summary: What if Alice had made the trip to Underland more than she remembers while growing up? Of course there would have to be someone in Underland who remembered every single time she stumbled in…
1. Chapter 1

The Wrong Alice

Chapters – 1/? Probably 3...possibly 5...

Characters: Alice/Tarrant…anyone in Underland could be involved really…

Rating – T/PG-13 LOL! As if! This is gonna be an M once I am done with it!

Summary: What if Alice had made the trip to Underland more than she remembers while growing up? Of course there would have to be someone in Underland who remembered every single time she stumbled in…

Warning: The timeline is running off of the Tim Burton Movie (Where Alice was 19ish?) and may not be exact. Also may not be spot on about events in Lewis Carol's Alice in Wonderland. SO there. Lyrics below are from the song Afterglow by INXS.

Oh yea. ~Grumble~ I don't own any of it.

_Here I am, _  
_Lost in the light of the moon, _  
_That comes through my window. _

_Bathed in blue, _  
_The walls of my memory divides, _  
_The thorns from the roses. _  
_It's you and the roses._

Chapter One

Tarrant sighed once again as he wandered through the gardens of Marmoreal. She had left. Gone. Even after he suggested she stay. Things had been so different this time and he was sure, so very sure that she would stay. But it ended the way it always did. Leaving. If he was ever given just one wish to come true he would wish that no one would leave. Well, that and an endless supply of silk ribbon. Sometimes he went through it so quickly he would have to use his limited supply of patience and wait for more to be spun. It was impossible to contain all of the ideas before he received new ribbon. He probably lost at least 31 good ideas while waiting for ribbon.

Pausing in the moonlight, Tarrant mused for a moment on a room full of endless ribbon and all the hats he could make for Alice, which brought him back to his original reason for pacing among the still white trees. She had gone. Growing sullen once again, Hatter walked further into the garden and sat when he found his favorite marble bench. If he sat on it and leaned back slightly, he could watch the starry sky and the colorful streaks that would rush through the night. Auroras are what Alice had called them. Was that her third visit? Second? Tarrant shook his head sadly and removed his hat, setting it beside him on the bench. The night grew silent around him, save the sound of the Rockinghorse flies neighing softly among the roses.

"Tarrant?" A soft voice stirred him from his reflection and he stood as Mirana came from around a corner. He caught the hint of a frown shadow her features before her face lit in a small smile. Delicately she moved to where he stood and reached out to touch his arm.

"Absalom told me you were here. I won't stay long if you wish to be alone…"

"Your company is always a delight, your majesty."

"Tarrant, we are beyond such titles, are we not?" Mirana smiled and squeezed his arm reassuringly before sitting down on one side of the marble bench. He sat slowly and, although he had meant what he had told Mirana, Tarrant regretted giving her the impression that he wanted company at that very moment.

"A lovely evening." The queen was gazing up at the sky much as he had been.

"Yes it is." The silence that lingered around them was uncomfortable. Tarrant turned to look at his queen and smiled sadly. Perhaps she too was melancholy over the loss of her champion. He could cheer her by telling her of some marvelous hat he would make for her return to the throne, a large ceremony that would take place in a few days time. Yet with all the marvelous ideas forming in his mind all that he could make come out of his mouth was "She left."

"Again." Mirana spoke quietly but did not draw her eyes from the stars above. "I certainly thought that she was the right Alice this time."

Nodding his head in agreement Tarrant gazed up at the stars, almost content in the fact that someone else was thinking his thoughts too. It made him feel more put together and less…well…mad. Moments...minutes or perhaps even hours passed as they sat in stillness. Perhaps Time was also off pouting at the retreat of Underlands champion.

"It has been a long day Tarrant, I believe I shall retire." Mirana lifted herself off of the marble bench and looked down at the man who, earlier that very day, had helped her win back her kingdom. "Should you need anything, anything at all…"

"Ribbon." Tarrant smiled and closed his eyes. As he heard the queen chuckle and move down the path he added one more thing to his list, although under his breath and mostly to himself. "But I need Alice more…always have really…"

_~12 years earlier…~_

"Of course she had to go back Tarrant!" March shouted down the tea table to a sulking Hatter.

"She was such a spot of bright sunlight though! The hats she could have worn!" Tarrant drove himself further into his comfy chair. He didn't want to be practical about Alice leaving. Her arrival had caused such a ruckus. Nothing interesting had been happening before she strolled along. He had felt an instant connection to the child. Such wisdom wrapped up in a sweet package and youthful innocence. And the mad dashing about Underland! Making the Bloody Big Head all flustered and angry. Having a delightful time with the lovely girl leading the way!

"Hats would just fall off of that odd head of hers" Mally grumbled. "You wanna fit a hat? Finish the one for me! You took the measurements weeks ago!" she rubbed her ear absently thinking about the yellow silk that was supposed to be resting there.

"Hush Lass. You'll drive him into an even deeper steep." Hare shushed.

"Well?" she tapped her foot impatiently "I want my hat!"

"Fine, Fine." Tarrant slowly stood from the table and began to move toward the house. "I finished it Mally. Just got distracted is all. Distractions are nice from time to time don't you agree? Especially ones that bounce around and have a bit of the color blue about them…" stopping, Tarrant looked back to the table. "Blue lace wrapped around a white top hat. It would have looked very striking on that Alice girl."

Mally rolled her eyes as March sighed and poured himself some more tea.

"She wasn't the right Alice lad. She had to go back."

"I know." Tarrant lowered his head in defeat and was just about to go and retrieve the dormouse sized hat when a wonderful thought ran about his head. "She could return! When she is the right Alice! Oh wouldn't it be lovely!" He moved back to his comfy chair quickly and sat, looking down the table and off into the woods.

"What are you doing lad?"

"What about my hat?"

"Hush, both of you. We should wait until she returns. It won't be long now I know it. I can feel it. And when she comes back she will be the proper Alice. The right one."


	2. Chapter 2

The Wrong Alice

Chapters – 2/3

Characters: Alice/Tarrant

Summary: What if Alice had made the trip to Underland more than she remembers while growing up? Of course there would have to be someone in Underland who remembered every single time she stumbled in…

Sorry about the wait. I couldn't figure out what my Museboi was whispering about this story. Took a break from it and now I know what the whole picture is supposed to look like! Hope you enjoy! The next one will be smexy…

None is mine. Mores the pity.

Lyrics are from "Alice's Theme" from Danny Elfman

_Oh, Alice, dear where have you been?  
So near, so far, so in-between  
What have you heard? What have you seen?  
Alice! Alice! Please, Alice!_

He sat in the garden until he began to shiver from the damp night air. After sitting so still in memories his muscles screamed out in protest of moving again. But, slow enough, he made his way to the side entrance of the castle. The reflection in the sugared glass made him pause, wondering who the sad crumpled man looking back at him really was. He had certainly never seen him in the Queens court before…

"Oh" Tarrant sighed with quick understanding. His clothes were drab and limp, his hair practically matted against his head. Truly his depression was seeping through his very clothes.

"Really, old chap. You must pick yourself up. She'll return."

"I'm much less sure of that fact than I have been Chess." Tarrant spoke to thin air but could feel the crafty feline just over his left shoulder. Probably plotting a hat theft. Tarrant reached up to touch the brim, just to reassure himself that it was still there. Drifting into view, cloaked in small wisps of fog, came the bright smile that the Hatter both enjoyed and dreaded. It was confusing to have both those emotions running side by side.

"She has always come back." The smile grinned and curled further as two glowing green orbs came into view.

"She always had a job to do."

"There are always more jobs."

"Perhaps not. She didn't know this time Chess. Didn't remember." If possible, Tarrant felt his tie practically unravel at the sad words that tumbled forth. "She left. I asked and she left."

"True. But perhaps this time she will return _because_ she remembers."

_~ Seven years earlier ~_

"_I simply couldn't forget this place!" The blond girl, slightly taller than he remembered, slightly more awkward too, was skipping across the mushroom caps at the edge of Tuddly woods. Luckily he had been gathering some herbs for a new tea when he had heard a shriek coming from the white rabbit's door. Rushing over to see if everything was alright, Tarrant was overjoyed to find an Alice making her way back into Underland. _

"_I am so glad you could not forget. Forgetting is rather rude don't you think?" Tarrant beamed at the way her hair curled and had already thought of five different hats for her to wear. He wouldn't sleep until they were done. But the party was their first destination. "You didn't seem like the forgetting forgetful type last time you were through Underland."_

"_You mean Wonderland?" the girl giggled as they walked through the woods her small hand in his._

"_Do I?" he asked sincerely. Surely the name of his homeland hadn't been changed without his notice. Hearing the sparkling laughter once again, Tarrant smiled and spun her around._

"_And why is there a gathering of your family?"_

"_My clan, lass" he corrected her in a sudden brough. Her eyes gazed up at his and he smiled down with no malice. "We gather once a year to celebrate the White Queen and our esteemed position in her court."_

"_So, like a birthday party?" _

"_Yes!" the Hatter answered enthusiastically. Yet just as quickly his mood dissipated. "And yet, No. More like everyone's un-birthday celebration all at once. Much better that way don't you think?" But before Alice could reply, a smoky figure appeared in their path._

"_Going to be late to your own clan gathering?" Chess purred and moved towards the pair cautiously._

"_We are not late!" Tarrant tried to side step the purple puss but to no avail. "But we will be if you do not move…" _

"_But I have need of the young lady." Tarrant tightened his grip on the girls hand. He had waited so long for her to return. It was all too very perfect that she should come tumbling down while he was close by. Too very perfect that they would be able to attend the clan gathering, that he would finally be able to show off the very girl he had weaved so many wonderful tales about. _

"_State your need you wee skirvish pipsom…" _

"_Now, now Tarrant, what will your guest think?"_

_Taking a deep breath, Tarrant relaxed his grip on the girl and smiled gently at her. She seemed unsure of the situation and the light in her smile had dimmed slightly. _

"_You are not the only one who has waited. I have a scroll that needs unwinding and some armor to fit. Terribly important you know."_

"_Can't you do it yourself?" Alice asked the cat in a small voice. Something was wrong. The too very perfectness had wound differently. It's tick tock had gone wibbly wobbly._

"_There are things in our world that only you can do Alice. And events that need to happen before you can do them." Cheshire floated up to Tarrent's face and smiled innocently…or wickedly, it was hard for the Hatter to tell sometimes. "I will bring her to the party straight away. Won't be long."_

In the end Alice had let go of Tarrants hand. Promising not to forget, Chess led her away and Tarrant had moved on. It was because he was waiting for her that he never saw the attack coming. He was too busy looking for the golden haired girl. Too busy enjoying the scene of family and laughter and Mirana sitting so regally on horseback.

"You say you had no hand in that night." Tarrant wasn't angry, he was too tired for such an emotion. "But you knew enough to take her away."

"Absalom said she was out of place and time. She wasn't ready to return."

"If she had been there. If I hadn't been distracted looking for her. Things may have been…"

"Don't finish that Tarrant." Hatter turned his eyes to the cat's form, now fully visable. Anger started to seep in around the edges, curling around his mind and heart. "It is never good to wonder about the past. Things have always happened exactly as they were meant to." Chess paused, moving closer despite the yellowing eyes that zeroed in on him "Even the bad things, Tarrant. In order to get to the good, sometimes bad must happen…"

Hatter shook his head as the anger faded into more melancholy. It was true, everything Chess said. As the feline started to fade away, Tarrant began to move into the castle toward his chambers. Over his shoulder, or maybe just to himself, he mumbled.

"But the good came and left. I had the good standing next to me all shiny and heroish. And she left. Took the good with her…"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wrong Alice**  
_Chapter_ 3/5  
_Characters:_ Alice/Tarrant  
_Rating_: M, hinted at but not quite yet  
_Summary:_ What if Alice had made the trip to Underland more than she remembers while growing up? Of course there would have to be someone in Underland who remembered every single time she stumbled in…

Slowly lowering his crumpled frame into the soft bed that occupied a great deal of space in his guest suite of Marmoreal, Tarrant laid on his back and stared at the high ceiling. Surely all of the memories that had crowded his brain all evening would haunt his dreams. There was not enough room inside his head for both the pleasant dreams he wished for and the dark memories that would simply not be swept away. Sighing heavily, he began to create imaginary hats instead, trying to relax enough to drift to sleep. Soon enough his eyes became heavy…

_Charred and black, the ruins of his clan lay scattered around him. The smells were still as pungent as the first time he had breathed them in. Burnt wood, moss and leaves mixed with the scent of a sickening sweetness…feathers and fabric and…he didn't want to think of what else might hang in the air. The fire and smoke had etched their colors onto the landscape forever, altering the warm friendly hues that had been, replacing them with angry oranges and reds. His large eyes watered and he rubbed at them absently while struggling to convince himself it was only a dream, nay - a memory, too strong to wake from. _

_Spying something familiar, something he thought he had forever lost that day, Tarrant bent low to pick up his tattered and torn hat. His beloved creation. In order to pass from apprentice to master a student had to create a hat that was an artistic representation of themselves, so much so that the hat would be bound to them, grow and stretch and change with them as they moved through life. Somehow, the fact that this – his first hat, his only hat – had survived had given him the will to press on. Albeit with a bit more madness than had previously inhabited his soul. _

_Feeling his anger rise as the memory played on, feeling the insanity grip his heart, he whirled around with malicious intent as footfalls entered his consciousness from behind. The memory that he was tangled up in bent and fogged slightly as a figure made its way through the edge the burnt meadow. Light blue smudged through the harsh fiery colors and Tarrant sucked in a breath, holding it as the graceful shape made its way closer, turning the memory into a dream, for surely this hadn't happened that terrible day so many years ago._

"_Hatter?" _

_He would know that voice anywhere. Alice was slowly materializing in front of his eyes, close to the age that she had recently been, her champion age, but not quite. She had on a long blue nightgown and her lovely blond hair was pulled back with a silk ribbon. He was aware of the scene that was drifting around them, changing to accommodate another memory of a wrong Alice. Yet this memory was not as clear as the first, it's ending remained hidden…closing his eyes he fought to awaken, to be anywhere but facing her. She had left…she had left…_

"_How very strange." She said slowly, closer now, and yet Tarrant refused to open his eyes. It had been bad enough to have to relive the day that had ended his clan but to bring her through…had he been cruel to his memories? Locked them up too tightly? Was this revenge of some kind?_

"_I was asleep, dreaming of my father, telling me a wonderful story while we strolled in the garden and then…I took a turn…and…"_

_Unable to resist her sweet voice, Tarrant resigned himself to the fact that he would have to relive the memory in order to be rid of it. Slowly he opened his eyes and what captivated his vision immediately were the red rimmed and slightly puffy eyes staring back at him. Instantly his hands clasped hers and he moved closer, concern overcoming any sense of propriety, although he did not know if proper rules existed inside dreams and memories. _

"_Alice dear, what is the matter?" He lifted a cautious hand to her cheek and slowly rubbed a rough finger over her smooth skin. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against his touch. Moments of silence passed as they stood together._

"_My father has passed away." Voice cracking, her eyes opened slowly and gazed into his. The need to console her spread from the top of his hat to the tips of his toes and he slid his free hand around her waist, pulling her to him. She moved into his embrace as her own hands wound around him. "He was the only one who ever listened to my impossible tales and imaginations." _

"_I am so sorry" Tarrant whispered against her hair and placed a gentle kiss against the crown of her head. Her arms tightened around him, her body pressing further against him and into his protective embrace._

"_I was thinking of Wonderland before I fell asleep…of how he would inquire of my adventures here, indulging my dreams." She tilted her head up and he watched as tears built in her eyes and moved down her pale skin. "I wanted nothing more than to be here, to see…to see you…" _

"_You have always been welcome in Underland and always will be Alice." Smiling sadly, Tarrant brushed away the paths of her tears and moved slowly to kiss her cheek. She sighed, a look of deeper sadness moving across her face. Standing on her toes, she pressed an innocent kiss to his lips. That kiss, that simple kiss jolted though him and he remembered the rest of the memory instantly. He wanted to awaken before it all played out. He wasn't sure his heart would survive this yet again…_

"_With my father gone, there is no one who will believe me. I have to…I need to forget…"_

"_No Alice. Please stop." Tarrant shook with terror as he felt trapped, doomed to relive this horrid moment. _

"_The memory of this place hurts so much…I will need to help mother, to secure a life that would benefit both of us."_

"_Alice…love…please, please…I beg you…" _

"_I cannot come back to Won…" Tarrant took hold of her and pressed his mouth to hers possessively. It might be the wrong Alice but if she was never going to return again, if this torment was the only way he could have her he would fight and twist the memory into a dream. The time they had recently spent together had been too much. Her gazes and smiles, the way she had become the proper Alice size…he had been so sure it was the right Alice! _

_His hands moved from her waist to her back and then wound up into her hair. He deepened the kiss and groaned as she pressed herself hotly against him, her own hands gripping onto his coat. Releasing her mouth, he pressed warm kisses against her cheek, her ear, her neck…whispering, pleading with her not to go, not to forget, she had to remember to come back to him…_

Gasping, Tarrant awoke with a strangled cry as he found his arms empty, his dream gone in a heartbeat. The memory remained. He had never told her to remember, never kissed her so passionately. Just had let her go to live her life, for surely she had been the wrong Alice yet again and – at that time – he was sure the right Alice would come to him. Shortly after that visit he had argued fiercely with time about the right Alice coming to Underland…

In the pale morning sun, he began to weep at the loss that struck his chest. He could not go on waiting for the right Alice to come into his life. The only way he would be able to retain the slight grip on his sanity would be to push her aside as she had done to him that awful day. As she always had. She had always left and would never stay.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wrong Alice**

_Chapter:_ 4/5

_Characters: _Alice/Tarrant

_Rating:_ M

_Summary_: What if Alice had made the trip to Underland more than she remembers while growing up? Of course there would have to be someone in Underland who remembered every single time she stumbled in…

It was so much easier to push aside the pesky dreams and memories of a certain champion when he had begun working at his trade again. He even eventually seemed to mend his relationship with time since it seemed so happily to speed forward, not getting under foot and causing him to have long moments to ponder melancholy thoughts. A huge gathering of Underland had been planned to celebrate a prosperous year under the rule of the white queen and Tarrant's days became joyfully full of designing and creating, mending and sewing. His reputation for being the finest Hatter in all of Underland did cause him to blush and stammer, but he also felt proud that so many considered him so accomplished.

It was a week before the day of the celebration when Tarrant told his kind patrons that he would be taking no more orders. He needed the last moments to focus on hats for his closest friends and, of course, her majesty. Mallymkun was perched on his shoulder as they made their way through a busy market day. The rows of merchants were longer than usual due to the many guests that had already made their way to Marmoreal for the one year anniversary. There were many new fabrics to look at and silk ribbon seemed to flow in rare hues.

"That one Hatter…" Mally tugged on his hair gently to turn his head towards a new table of supplies waiting to be browsed. "The yellow. It is such a perfect golden shade!"

"Yes, yes of course Mally." Hatter hummed happily as his fingers brushed over the many choices. "Whatever color you wish. I promise." There was a perfect plum shade of lace that he decided to purchase and a lovely coral colored feather. Some black buttons and soft suede, delicate pearls and…Tarrant paused, sure he had heard a voice…shaking his head he chuckled to himself, forcing his attention back to the materials he would be purchasing. This was no time for his imagination to become distracted with thoughts that were not to be.

Mally had slid down his jacket sleeve with ease and was making her way through rolls of ribbon when he heard the sound again…but it was not a voice…it was a song. Turning, telling the merchant to hold his supplies but a moment and he would return, Tarrant made his way to a small booth, tucked in the far corner of the market. An old woman sat with jewelry and trinkets that looked hand carved, but the melody that had caught his interest came from a small box that sat on the far back corner. It was playing a soft melody that tugged on a faint memory, one he had pushed far, far back to avoid a distraction such as this.

"Where ever did you get that music box Madam?" Tarrant barely was able to form the question, his mind was befuddled with the music.

"Traded it off of a rabbit years back. He needed a new pocket watch, his had been running a bit slow…" the old woman smiled gently.

"A rabbit you say?"

"_Yes! A rabbit! Hatter, are you listening to me at all?" Alice giggled and placed her small hand in his as they walked through the flower beds. Tarrant smiled down at the little girl, amazed at how quickly they had become old friends. If only she would stop insisting she needed to leave. It was only her third trip to Underland and she had only been here a matter of hours…_

"_Of course I am listening my dear. But McTwisp would never take such a trinket from you. He truly does not like going into your world. You must have just misplaced the box Alice."_

_She pouted slightly at his assessment of her story of the lost music box and he sighed, searching for a way to make her smile again. _

"_What kind of music did it play? Perhaps if you could sing some of the melody to me I could keep a keen ear out for it." Her smile returned as she began to hum for him. A sweet soft melody that repeated itself simply. _

"_My father gave it to me when he returned from a long trip. I am going to go on many adventures when I grow up." _

"_I am sure you will. Perhaps we will go on some together."_

"_Maybe you will come to my world someday!"_

"_I am sorry to say, there are only certain creatures who can cross over…I am not one of them…" _

"_Well then I will just have to keep coming back." The small girl nodded her head resolutely and released his hand, running ahead along the path, chasing after some bread and butterflies. _

"_Please keep coming back…" Tarrant whispered as he heard Alice, the right one for that particular moment, hum the soft melody over and over again._

"Do you want to trade for it?" The old woman was waving her hand in front of Tarrant's eyes, her kind voice having turned exasperated. He blinked his eyes several times as the memory receded back into the corner of his mind and he shook his head no at the woman.

"Sorry Madam. It's just not the right one."

* * *

Returning to the palace with less enthusiasm than he had left with, Tarrant just wanted to return to his workshop. The materials he and Mally had gathered would keep him quite busy and he would be able to push all of the wrong Alice's to the back of his mind. Yet, as he was passing the throne room he heard his queen call out for him.

"Tarrant, you've returned! Could you please join me for a moment?"

Sighing heavily, yet always wanting to please his queen, Tarrant placed a wide smile on his face and turned towards the slightly open door. His arms full of fabric, he used his foot to open the door further.

"I have found some lovely fabric for your hat my queen, and Mally has…" Tarrant paused as he turned and looked towards Mirana. He hadn't been aware that they were not alone. Instantly he recognized a small blue butterfly fluttering on her majesty's shoulder. Absalom had been one of the queen's closest advisors over the past year and was constantly fluttering around Marmoreal. But the young woman standing to the right of Mirana stopped him cold.

The dress she wore was tattered and muddy at the hem, her boots covered with dirt. She was slim and petit but nothing about her seemed fragile. Her skin seemed to glow with a warm tan and as his eyes moved further up his breath caught in his throat. The woman's hair was cut short, bobbing at her chin, the golden blond curls a messy halo around her bright face. Realizing he was staring, Tarrant cleared his throat quietly and began to move towards the trio.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I did not know you had company." He tried to take his eyes away from the blue orbs of the strange woman but could not find the strength. Impossibly her smile grew wider as he approached and he found himself grinning back.

"Tarrant? Tarrant are you quite all right?" Mirana laughed as she watched him move closer slowly. She heard Absalom sigh heavily and shushed the butterfly. "Surely no introductions are needed?"

Tarrant looked at his queen, confused. Of course an introduction would be needed, he had never seen someone with so much…muchness…

"Hatter? Do you truly not recognize me?"

Dropping all of the fabric on the floor Tarrant jumped back a step as the his vision cleared and suddenly Alice was in front of him. Alice. The right Alice. Without hesitation he rushed forward and embraced Alice tightly.

"It's you!" Tarrant murmurs excitedly into her ear "And I thought I would know you anywhere…"


	5. Chapter 5

The Wrong Alice

Chapter 5/5

Characters: Alice/Tarrant

Rating: M – all because of this chapter.

Summary: What if Alice had made the trip to Underland more than she remembers while growing up? Of course there would have to be someone in Underland who remembered every single time she stumbled in…

The week since Alice's return had passed so quickly, it was hard to remember exactly where the days and nights had gone to. Tarrant and Alice had very little time together, fittings and state matters, her champion status had made her quite in demand at all of the important meetings that had led up to the Celebrtorium day. Friends returning, meetings with clan members, it all seemed too dull for this new Alice in his mind. But when he was able to catch a glimpse of her she seemed to be doing quite well, all smiles and nods and handshaking. He pushed her distance from his mind knowing that on the Celebrtorium day he would be able to be closer, to spend more time with her. He was a Hightop after all and would be close to the Queen, and therefore the champion, during the entire celebration. Yet Alice had not been as easily accessible as he had hoped.

The celebration was the largest of it's kind that Underland had ever seen. All of the realm coming together to give thanks for the prosperous year under the reign of the White Queen. There were no security issues as the inhabitants of Underland came into the palace to greet the queen and give a gift of thanks. The gifts ranged from food to fabric, blessings to songs. It seemed an endless parade of good will until the last subject gave the final gift. At the gentle smile and nod of the Queen, music began and the celebration switched from one of thankfulness to pure joy and energy as everyone began to dance.

Tarrant wanted nothing more than to spin with Alice in his arms but, amazingly, he had lost track of her during the course of the day. As a first gift giver, she had given Mirana a lovely silver necklace that had been brought from her otherland travels and then she had taken her place beside the Queen at Mirana's prompting. Standing patiently as the crowds moved through with their offerings, it gave Tarrant plenty of time to observe the changed young woman. She had chosen a soft white gown – a gift from her majesty – that had navy ribbon sewn into intricate patterns along the bodice. Those same ribbons ran to the waist of the gown and then unraveled, cascading down the bottom bell of the gown. Her hair still had the same fierceness as when he had first gazed upon it earlier in the week, short and blunt, tight curls and blazingly blond, albeit a bit cleaner as there was no proof of the dust and mud that she had first brought with her. Certainly something else had changed beside her appearance. The look in her eyes, the way Alice stood, gracefulness and muchness and gumption all wrapped up in a right Alice package.

It had also given him time to doubt his importance to the champion. She was not in need of his guidance and, in the rush of the past week, it did not seem as if she needed him at all. She knew the pomp, she knew how to smile politely and when she was allowed to step forward…when she should politely decline a gift and directed it to Mirana…she seemed so confidant. Complete and whole and she accomplished it all without him.

Somewhere in his pondering she had slipped from his vision. Once the music had begun he could not find her in the crowd and became slightly anxious. Was she being whirled by another? Was she being praised by an admirer or worse…a suitor? Surely there were others thinking upon her, he wasn't the only one who could see her radiance. Yet, after his third circle of the large throne room, he did not believe her to be present at all.

"Tarrant?" he spun quickly and bowed at the site of Mirana approaching him. "Have you seen our Champion recently?"

"No your Majesty." _So he wasn't the only one noticing her absence._ "Although I have been searching…"

"Yes," _Was there a smirk on the Queen's face?_ "I have noticed." She placed a delicate hand on his arm and waited for him to focus on her alone. "Would you do me a personal favor and seek her out? She had excused herself from the room awhile ago and I want to be sure she is all right. This week has been quite busy…"

"Of course your Majesty." Nodding, Tarrant smiled and began to move away from his queen, eager to fulfill her request.

* * *

An hour – _a whole hour later!_ – and his brain had only just thought of the place she was most probably at. It had been one of the only quiet moments they had shared the last time she had been here, when she had been almost Alice. It had been where she was able to be quiet and think, and he remembered things being so very clear as he had stood next to her…why hadn't it been the first place he had decided to look instead of the last?

Opening one of the large double doors, the warm night scent enveloped him and his gaze landed on the woman standing at the rail of the balcony. She didn't turn to see who had disturbed her sanctuary but instead leaned against the rail slightly and spoke in a quiet tone.

"You've found me out and have come to drag me back to the party?"

He smiled and moved forward slowly, "Only if that is where you want to be. I found it terribly overcrowded myself."

"All those people. Everyone looking at me as if I was some sort of…" She turned her head slightly and he stopped, wondering if he had invaded too far. "You should of told everyone how hesitant I was. Mirana and you…Absalom…everyone had to keep pulling me along."

"Well it was an awful lot to push upon an almost Alice." Tarrant nodded absently, his gaze falling beyond the balcony to the revelry down in the courtyard. "Besides, you became what you needed to become."

"An almost Alice?" she chuckled and turned away from him again. Wanting nothing but to be close to her, he continued on until he was standing next to his champion. "But you said I was a proper Alice size…"

"And you were. Better even now." He blushed as the statement fell from his lips, traitorous things. He saw her smile from the corner of his eye and sighed, unaware he had been holding his breath. "But there was still something…it grew stronger after the fight…then you were gone and…" he stopped, looking down at his bandaged fingers. They weren't as rough as they had been, using finer tools and fabrics now, but there were still mishaps.

"And I went off on an adventure without you." Alice finished, her voice impossibly soft and harsh at the same time. "What an adventure." Moments passed in silence as Tarrant struggled with what to say next. His mind had too many jarbled things going on and it was more difficult than usual to straighten any which one out. Mirana had asked him to retrieve the champion…_no only to find her_…would Alice want to leave knowing that the Queen had inquired of her? Should he tell her how he hurt when she had left? Of all he had been remembering this past year? Of her adventure without him?

"Hatter?" Alice had turned towards him, gently placing one of her fine hands on top of his own. He slowly removed himself from the fog of thoughts and took her hand in his, turning it over and looking at the rough tips, the short nails…there were even a few small scars. He let his fingertips trace the lines etched in her skin, marveling at the pale roughness his Alice had acquired on her adventure. _No_, he shook the thought away, _not his_. "Hatter"

He looked up into her blue eyes and became lost again. She had moved closer and he could see her lovely face so clearly. "What was your adventure like this past year? Mine was all hats and fabric and buttons, lace, ribbon, sewing, forms, fittings, fumbling," Alice stopped his rant by lifting her free hand to his face and running her fingers over his cheek. As he refocused one more thought fell from his lips, "forgetting." He took a deep breath and leaned into her touch, his eyes clearing. "I'm fine."

She smiled softly and left her fingers on his skin, which was just fine by him. "My adventure was not what I had thought it would be. I thought that I would mold the world to my liking. Be a brave new type of explorer. A woman of her own means not hindered by society or it's rules."

She retreated from him then, he could almost see her muchness curl in on itself as she turned and placed both of her hands on the rail, leaning over slightly. His fingers twitched as he almost reached for her, not wanting her to leave him in any way.

"It wasn't how I thought it would be." There it was again. That soft harshness that should have been impossible to exist together in one sound. It saddened him that his Alice…_no, just Alice_…had had something happen to her that caused that tone. He would do anything to have her voice never sound like that again.

"But you are here?" was all that came tumbling out. He saw her relax slightly and smile again.

"We had been sailing for eight months, I had seen so much in that time. Perhaps too much."

He winced inwardly as she paused, her smile faltering. "We ran into a storm, it was terrible. And I was out on deck, trying to help. I fell, quite hard, hitting my head" her hand moved up to the back of her skull, rubbing against a spot that was probably long gone. He silently wished he would have been the one who had soothed that pain away. "When I awoke, it was if everything had become a bit more clear." She paused in her tale and he simply stared at her, in awe of the woman she had become.

"How did you…my memories, I had lost them when I came back the last time." Blushing red from hat to toes, Tarrant turned, knowing immediately what had happened on the ship. The bump had knocked her memories loose. All of them. Moments, eons passed between them before he found his voice.

"Not lost. Never lost. I simply helped you forget them for awhile."

"After my father died."

"Yes"

"And I begged you."

"Yes"

"I was so selfish."

That statement startled him. He turned and stepped close, forgetting any boundaries, turning her towards him. "Your father had just died Alice."

"And I asked you to help me forget. Do you know how much time I could have saved? Perhaps lives spared if I had just been brave and remembered? I certainly wouldn't have sought out adventures away from here. I could have been the champion you all deserved…"

"No Alice, I won't have you thinking…"

"I still dreamt about it all though. Pieces here and there. It should have been enough. I should have remembered sooner." His grip tightened as he listened. She felt guilty? But she _had_ become their champion! Yet she continued, "Your clan Hatter, I could have done something."

"Nae, lass." His eyes flashed yellow and his stare became intense. "That was when you were still small and it had nothing…"

"Chess knew. He tried to get me into the armor that day. He was so sure that I would fit once I saw it."

"It 'ad nothin to do with you. The stars aligned when that pishslivering cat came and took ye from my side."

"And you knew I still needed to return. You knew that day I came to you. And yet, you helped me forget. Hatter…" the tears in her eyes were threatening to spill and he could bear no more. She was their champion. She had done nothing wrong. It had all worked out. She was here. The right Alice. His Alice. He moved towards her quickly, capturing her lips with his. He held her close as her shock kept her still, and gathered her still closer as he felt her give to his kiss, moving her lips against his and sighing into him. He possessively wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her body, his mouth heatedly seeking hers, swallowing her small gasp and treasuring the way her arms began to wrap around him. Only when they were both struggling for breath did he release her lips, but kept her close, wanting no doubt to cross her mind of how much he needed to be near her.

"I started to make my way back here after that storm." She whispered in his ear, her breath sending shivers along his spine. "I realized that I still had more memories to make. I left too early before."

He chuckled and ran his hands over the exposed skin on her back, delighted to feel her shake softly at his touch. "You left at just the right time. You always have. I was the greedy one, wanting more and more time with the little girl that gathered sunshine and bluebells. I was always so afraid you wouldn't return." He released her gently, only to be able to see her face. "And yet here you are."

"Not a little girl anymore." Her eyes drifted away, no doubt back to her otherworld adventures. He would have to listen to those fears someday. But now he just wanted to show her how much she belonged here. With him. Never to leave again.

He slowly moved in to kiss her again, more gently this time. He imagined his whole being surrendering to her with that one kiss. His hands moved down the back of her bodice, tangling with the laces that bound her into the form, knowing the one underneath would be so much more beautiful, all soft and pink. At the sound of her moan, he deepened their kiss, his tongue moving against hers, exploring and fighting for space. Her hands lifted to his head, wound in his hair and he chuckled as he felt his hat slip.

"Perhaps we should be taking this conversation to a more suitable room?" he whispered into her ear, kissing it softly and tugging at the laces on her back for effect. Nodding, she smiled and allowed him to lead her away from the moonlit night. Minutes of silent torture passed as they moved through halls, avoiding the revelry and finding their way to his workshop. Upon entering he began to gather and move around materials, unaware of the messy state of his workshop when it was typically only him in the spacious room. Hearing a very feminine giggle, he paused in his new pursuit of tidiness to turn and see Alice standing at the door that separated his workroom from his bedroom. She had the oddest smile on her face and he felt himself returning it.

"Did you intend to make me a hat? Is that where the conversation from the balcony was heading?"

He would have to wipe that smirk clean from her features for making fun of his compulsion to present her with a neat workroom. Trying his best to calm his voice, he looked at her hotly. "Of course Lass, what did ye think I intended to do?" The smirk faded as she blushed and looked anywhere but at him. Chuckling at her sudden shyness and wanting to see how far down the blush truly went, Tarrant dropped the pile of notions on a nearby table and made his way over to her. "Of course, that could wait until I properly welcomed you back to Underland."

She giggled as he kissed her hard, backing them into his bedroom. He returned his fingers to the laces of her bodice and began to tug at them in earnest as Alice moved her hands to his shoulders, her slim fingers sliding inside his jacket. They quickly made each other's clothes disappear and his eyes could not take in enough of her smooth skin. Fingers slid over her curves, finding spots that made her gasp and he tucked the information away for use at a later time. Right now he simply needed to have her, to make her his Alice. He was moving her against the bed when she stopped and pressed her hands against his chest.

"Hatter," he smirked at her breathless tone. He had done that to her.

"Nae, love. Tarrant." He leaned towards her in an effort to get her onto the bed but she pushed against him again, a sly smile on her face.

"Tarrant…" she looked up at his head and he grew confused. "Your hat." chuckling, she lifted her arm up and removed it from his head. "As much as I like you with it on…" he growled as she boldly flung his beloved hat toward a chair and kissed him, tugging him backwards with her.

As much as he wanted to take his time reveling at her responsive body, he wouldn't be able to do so now. Not with her lips on his ear, her legs wrapping around him, her hands touching and moving and grabbing…he slowly sunk into her warmth and they both moaned together. Seeing no pain across her features he began to move, as slowly as he could, and he stored away the question of who and where for another time. For now it was here and him that she was with.

Their rhythm built steadily faster as they tumbled together toward release. Hearing his true name stumbling from her lips, her warmth squeezing him tightly, sent him over the edge with a shout as he moved inside her one last time. Stars burst and worlds revolved as he struggled to breathe, to think. Finally he opened his eyes, looking down at his Alice, all glowy and smiles and he moved off of her, gathering her against his side. As she moved her head to his shoulder he knew things would be fine from now on. All of the questions still to ask, the stories to tell, adventures to share and the memories still to make. The right Alice was finally in his arms.

* * *

Authors Note: I have decided to enter a scifibigbang over at Live Journal. Not with just one story but two. Hey. Being slightly unstable is a prerequisite for good fanfiction right? Anyway. The bigbang stories are supposed to be 25,000 words…each. One will be An Alice/Tarrant story, the other a Tin Man fic. Yet, I may be a bit absent from posting some stories here at , I am not quite clear on how the sharing thingy goes. I would appreciate any and all feedback as I post them over at LJ – stmpunklizzie is me over there.

Thanks for all the kind words so far!


End file.
